Una noche en el digimundo
by Marina Ryuzaki
Summary: Los niños elegidos deciden ir a un campamento pero ..ke ocurre cuando los sentimientos son encontrados..(YAOI/LEMON)


**Una noche en el digimundo**

Por: Marina Ryuzaki

* * *

Los niños elegidos decidieron pasar una noche en el digimundo para intentar averiguar los planes de Aruquenimon, estaban Davis, Cody, Yolei, Kari, TK y Ken; lo que no sabían es lo que ocurriría en una sola noche...

Kari: ¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos aquí?-dijo señalando una cueva al lado de un río-Parece seguro.

Yolei: No lo sé...Puede pasar algo.

Davis: Si kari quiere que pasemos la noche aquí, pasémosla.

TK: Estoy de acuerdo.

Mientras ellos discutían, no se daban cuenta de que Ken miraba de una forma muy extraña a Yolei.

Ken:(pensando) Yolei...Rayos, ¿por qué pienso en ella?-Rascándose el pelo-Si no me gusta.

Yolei: ¿Estás bien Ken?-Puso una de sus manos en la frente con lo cual sin desearlo a Ken se le paró su pene, lo cual le causaba mucho dolor.

Ken: Sí Yolei...Gracias por preocuparte-toma las manos de Yolei y esta se sonroja.

TK: Kari, ¿qué te parece si investigamos la zona?-le guiña un ojo y le susurra al oído-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Kari: Buena idea TK, Cody ve con Davis, please.

Davis: OK Kari, como tú quieras-ambos se separan dejando a Yolei y a Ken solos.

Yolei: Ken...Tengo algo que decirte...-ve cómo Ken se acerca a ella.

Ken: ¿Y qué es...?-con sus manos toma su cara y la acerca a la suya.

Yolei: Yo te..-pero no alcanza a terminar ya que Ken la besa en los labios y ambos caen al suelo.

Ken: Yolei...¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Yolei: Bueno...Si TK y Kari ya lo hicieron por qué nosotros no...

Ken: Te amo Yolei, gracias.

Yolei: ¿Por qué amor?-ve cómo Ken empieza a desabrochar su blusa dejando al descubierto sus senos, acto seguido comienza a tocarlos y a succionarlos saboreándolos lentamente.

Ken: Por confiar en mí-empieza a besar su cuerpo sintiendo su aroma.

Yolei: Ken...Dame más...

Ambos se besan apasionadamente y Ken la despoja de sus pantalones dejándola desnuda ante él.

Yolei: Ken...Es tu turno amor-Ken se desviste dejando su miembro frente a Yolei-Eres maravilloso...

Ken: Yolei...

Ambos empiezan a copular, Yolei se movía con Ken ambos estaban en su clímax máximo, pero ellos no eran los únicos que disfrutaban, en otro lado del bosque...

Kari: Ah, ah AH!!! Dame más TK!!!-Kari gritaba mientras TK la penetraba con fuerza, Tk trabajaba muy bien su parte porque ya le había ocasionado otros 4 orgasmos a Kari.

TK: Kari...¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres probar?-Al ver los ojos de la joven, TK introduce su miembro en la boca de Kari, y mientras lo hacía introducía sus dedos dentro de su vagina cubierta de semen.

Kari: ¿TK?-lo mira a los ojos-Tengo que pedirte un favor.

TK: ¿Y qué es, amor?-La sigue penetrando.

Kari: Quiero que me lo limpies, no quiero estar sucia.

TK: Ok amor mío-empieza a bajar hacia su vagina cubierta de semen y empieza a lamérsela limpiando todos esos restos de su interior.

Kari: TK!!!!!!!-TK empezaba a introducir su lengua lo cual le provocó su ultimo orgasmo a Kari.

TK: Te amo Kari-la besa en sus labios.

Kari: ¿Crees que Ken y Yolei hayan terminado?

TK: Yo creo que sí, ya van 3 horas desde que los dejamos-se empiezan a vestir.

Kari: Lo hicimos por 3 horas...Deberíamos salir en los Records Guiness, amor.

En otro lado del bosque aún quedaban nuestros 2 amigos quienes empezaban a descubrir algo que no habían sentido antes...

Davis: Rayos, estoy seguro de que Kari se acostó con TK.

Cody: Y que Yolei hizo el amor con Ken.

Davis: ¿Cody?

Cody al voltear ve que Davis se acerca a él, Cody al verlo roza sus labios con los de él y se empiezan a besar.

Davis: Creo que no sería justo que ellos lo hagan.

Cody: Tienes razón, amor.

Ambos empiezan a hacer el amor, cada uno entregando sus partes al otro derramando su semen.

Cody: Te amo, Davis Motomiya.

Davis: Y yo a ti, Cody Hida.

Cody: Volvamos al campamento.

Davis: OK, my Love.

A la vuelta del campamento todos estaban reunidos, pero ninguno (aunque lo sospechaban) le preguntó a sus amigos qué habían hecho durante esas 3 horas.

FIN

* * *


End file.
